


Oh Sister

by orphan_account, TheOneWithAllTheReferences



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: DARK AF SO BE WARNED AND STAY SAFE, Gen, He's in his late teens, Monster!Tamara’s backstory revealed, Monster!Tom kinda, She’s about eight, they’re siblings, yes they had real eyes before deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 20:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithAllTheReferences/pseuds/TheOneWithAllTheReferences
Summary: Tom is possessed by a demon, and Tamara is terrified.





	Oh Sister

Silent tears streamed down her anguished face, pooling in a small puddle on the ground near her feet. She stifled a sob. Tamara couldn’t believe it was really true. Her brother, the lovable if cynical Tom, was possessed, and he was out for HER.  
His own sister. 

“Oh, siiiiiiiister~,” Tom called out eerily. “There’s no reason to be afraid, sis. It’s me, Tom. It’s going to be alright. Where are you, hon?” he cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice that was not his own. 

As much as she longed to trust him, to come out of her hiding spot and embrace her big brother, she knew it was only a trick. So, she stayed as silent as possible. 

“I’ll find you eventually, you know,” he whispered, his voice taking on a sinister and slightly maniacal tone. Then, through a crack in the door, she watched his mouth twist into a sadistic grin, and he turned to face her. When Tamara got a good look at his eyes, she audibly gasped. Where his scleras were originally white, they were now darker than a bottomless pit, with his steel blue irises now the color of rose. 

Unfortunately for her, she alerted him to her whereabouts almost instantly. He smirked, recognizing where her choked sobbing and gasp of terror originated from. “Oh dear, could you be inside the closet?” Tom chuckled, stalking towards their shared wardrobe.

As he slowly creaked the door open, he was met with Tamara’s tearstained face and terrified eyes. “There you are,” he grinned. He plucked her out of the closet like she weighed no more than a little doll, and she whimpered. “Tommy, please put me down,” she pleaded, more tears leaking slowly down her cheeks. 

Tom’s face softened for a moment, his old self showing through. Then, a shudder ran through him, and the kind, loving, funny brother she knew was truly gone. “In a minute, sweetie,” he replied. “I have to do something first.”  
Then, he lightly grabbed her face, and she began to shriek. Her eyes began to transform, becoming the same holes, only her irises were a sharp sapphire instead. As the process finally ended, her cries of pain were replaced with sinister laughter. She was one of them now, and there was no going back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Thanks for reading peoples!  
This is my second fic, so cut me a little slack, but comments and constructive criticism are appreciated so don’t be shy my dudes/dudettes/nonbinary squad~  
Fun fact: this was a spooky story I originally made for school and I liked it so I carried it over to AO3


End file.
